


Long Live

by SnowLuthor



Category: Supergirl
Genre: Angst, Badass Lena Luthor, F/F, Kingdoms, Lena Luthor Needs a Hug, Love, Medieval, NOT a slowburn, Princesses, SuperCorp, mentions of abuse
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-05-08
Updated: 2020-07-07
Packaged: 2021-03-03 00:07:05
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 8
Words: 18,253
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/24075685
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/SnowLuthor/pseuds/SnowLuthor
Summary: Lena would do anything to stop her family’s reign of terror, including working with their sworn enemies. Before Lex figures out what she’s been up to, the raven haired princess rides off in broad daylight toward the border of Luthernia where she feels strong arms wrap around her and lift her into the air.-Or Lena and Kara are princesses who fall in love. Lex is not happy and some stuff goes down.
Relationships: Kara Danvers & Lena Luthor, Kara Danvers/Lena Luthor
Comments: 34
Kudos: 192





	1. The Beginning

Lena’s eyes snapped open as she heard the bells clang in the distance, quickly getting out of bed and slipping her training clothes on. Hastily pulling her hair up and tugging her knee-high boots on, she rushed out the door, careful to keep a respective pace along the way. 

Coming up to the arena she spotted her brother and sighed.  _ It’s going to be a long day. _

“Well look who decided to show up.” Lex bellowed from the middle of the sandy pit. 

“The bells just went off, brother, I couldn’t have possibly made it any quicker,” Lena replied, hopping down into the vast arena. 

“I suggest next time you wake before the bells.” Lex drawled, looking over his glistening sword. 

“Of course, brother,” Lena mumbled, pulling her sword from its sheath. “Shall we begin?” 

Lex smiled at her wickedly and lunged at his sister without warning. Luckily, Lena was prepared for this and countered his blow with ease. The two went at it until a nervous, young squire appeared to give Lex a message. 

“Your majesty.” The young boy said, visibly shaking in his boots. Lena felt sorry for the poor thing and gave him a kind smile from where she was standing behind Lex, careful not to let her brother see. She didn’t need to be reprimanded today.

“What is it?” The King snapped, glaring down at the boy who was now sweating. 

“G-General Lockwood requests your presence to discuss an urgent matter.” 

Lex’s jaw tightened and Lena watched his fists clench, afraid he was going to hit the young boy who couldn’t be more than twelve years of age. 

“Lex,” Lena whispered. “Is everything alright?” 

Lex turned to Lena who gave the boy a look that told him to leave, immediately, and then faced her brother. Lex grabbed her wrist and squeezed tightly, Lena didn’t so much as flinch. 

“What did I tell you about using that name in front of the subjects?” Lex snapped, squeezing her wrist harder.

“I’m sorry brother,” Lena ground out. “I just wanted to make sure you were alright.”

Lex released his grip and Lena let her hand fall limply to the side. “Well, I’m not, but I will be. Just don’t let it happen again.”

Lena nodded and watched as her brother walked away. When he was out of sight she let out a breath she didn’t know she’d been holding and surveyed her wrist. It wasn’t broken.  _ This time, _ she thought to herself and went to the dugout under the arena to wrap it up, where she kept supplies for Lex’s more,  _ trying _ , days. 

When she was finished, she walked down the long halls of the castle and made her way into the large study where she met their political advisor to study political strategies. While the old man droned on about things she already knew, her mind wandered to what could possibly have had Lex so frightened, well, she had an idea, but if that was it…

“Excuse, I must go, I have some important matters to attend to.” She got up from her seat and raced out of the room, not even waiting for a response from the old scholar. Walking at a brisk pace down stone hallways and down stairs, she practically ran into the stables and saddled her horse she had equipped in the early hours of the morning. 

Riding towards the forest she heard shouts coming behind her and she steeled herself for the blows she knew were coming. Arrows pounded on the back of her armor she had built for herself and smiled as she realized it was holding up better than she could have possibly imagined. All of them were careful not to aim for her head, not daring to even get close to killing her, for fear of the king’s wrath. 

She rode for hours until she reached the border of Luthernia and she felt warm arms wrap around her and lift her off of her horse. 

“Shit.” She screamed, squeezing her eyes shut. 

“It’s okay, I’ve got you.” A melodic voice murmured as she shifted Lena into a bridal carry.

“You-You’re not-” Lena stammered, getting a better look at the woman carrying her. 

The golden-haired goddess only smiled, looking down at Lena’s face for the first time as green met blue and she seemed to be at a loss for words. They both were. 

“No, princess, I am not who you’ve been coordinating with,” Kara finally side. “I’m Kara, Kara Zor-El.” 

“You’re the princess,” Lena said in disbelief. 

“That I am,” Kara chuckled, “I had to meet the princess who saved my people from mass destruction and my cousin from certain death.”

Lena blushed and averted her gaze from the princess. “I simply staved my brother off for a while, anyone would have done it.”

“No, they wouldn’t have,” Kara whispered, a distant look filling her eyes. “No one did it for my father.”

Lena tensed in Kara’s arms and they both went silent, neither one wanting to elaborate on the subject. They flew like this for a few hours before Kara finally spoke up.

“I hope you find Kryptonia to your liking, princess,” Kara said kindly. 

“Please, call me Lena, my brother has probably already stripped me of my title by now.” She chuckled. 

Kara’s face scrunched up in disgust and anger and let out a sigh. “You risked everything to help us, Lena. To Kryptonia, you are Luthernia’s rightful ruler and you will always be royalty in our eyes.”

For some reason, this made Lena blush. She had never put much stock in titles and always carried hers as a burden, but Kara made it seem like so much more than just power and riches. She used it as a show of respect, which Lena had never been gifted before being that she was the bastard child of a king who was despised by all kingdoms, even his own.

“Thank you, your highness,” Lena whispered, meeting sapphire blues once more.

“Well, if I’m calling you Lena, then you must call me Kara,” The blonde said cheekily.

Lena rolled her eyes playfully, “Kara it is.” 

It was only a few minutes later that the two touched down in front of the castle, Kara gently setting Lena down as the brunette tried to get her bearings. Once Lena no longer felt like she was going to lose the contents of her stomach all over the Kryptonian princess, she looked up to finally witness the blonde in all her glory. 

She was beautiful, long golden hair, which was slightly windswept but was still curled perfectly. Kara stood a few inches taller than Lena, which would be intimidating if the young princess didn’t look so damn adorable, but her strength was present enough as Lena saw muscles rippling underneath the sleeves of her tunic. 

Lena realized she had probably been staring at the princess for far longer than was considered polite, but when their eyes met again she saw the blonde taking her in as well and the redness in her cheeks started creeping up even faster. She watched as Kara shook her head and averted her gaze, her own blush starting to form.

“My apologies, Lena,” Kara mumbled.

“That’s quite alright,” Lena said confidently, taking Kara’s arm in hers. “We best get going or your mother is going to wonder what’s taking us so long.”

It took Kara a minute to fully compute what was going on and stumbled after Lena before catching up with her. The two women strode up the stairs, arm in arm in through the large crystal doors and Lena gasped once she saw inside. If she thought the outside of the castle was gorgeous, the inside was completely and utterly magical, like stepping into a whole other world. The courtyard was full of life and color; birds flying, flowers in pinks, blues, purples, yellows and any color one could possibly imagine, some of the plants Lena had never seen before and she marveled at the beauty before her. 

Kara let her take her time, but she could feel piercing blue eyes on her the whole time. Not urging her to rush, but out of sheer interest and something else that Lena couldn’t quite put her finger on. 

“We didn’t have anything like this back home,” Lena told the blonde, still looking around the gardens with wide green eyes.

“Well, this is your home now, princess, so I hope you find comfort here.” Kara took Lena’s arm once more and led her past the fountain bubbling with crystal clear water in the middle of the courtyard. They walked through another set of crystal doors into the large foyer of the castle and once again Lena’s breath was taken away. The castle, which was made entirely out of crystal that changed colors when the light hit it, had huge floor to ceiling windows to allow in as much sunlight as possible and was filled with flowers from the courtyard in simple, but beautiful vases. 

“Kara, it’s all so beautiful.”

“Thank you m’ lady, but I think the ancient Kryptonians and of course our lovely castle keepers are to thank for that,” Kara said, beaming as she looked around her home.

“I hope you don’t mind me asking, but the castle doesn’t seem heavily fortified. How do you keep invaders out with all of these windows?” 

Kara chuckled and whispered in Lena’s ear, “the windows are not made out of glass, princess. They are made out of a very special type of translucent crystal that can withstand even the strongest of Kryptonians. Don’t worry, you’re safe here.” 

“Oh, darling,” Lena turned to face the blonde and she watched as Kara slightly shuddered at the nickname, “I have a feeling I’ll always be safe with you.” 

Kara just stared at her for a moment until the two heard a voice coming down the large hall.

“Kara! You’ve returned.” The figure flung itself at Kara and Lena staggered back slightly, a small grin forming on her face.

“Nia!” Kara replied, returning the hug, “I’ve missed you too, but it’s only been a few days.”

“I know, but it was still far too long.” The young brunette giggled. 

Lena watched the interaction with wide eyes and piqued interest. She definitely was not accustomed to Kryptonian greetings, back home, no one was even allowed to look at royalty, let alone touch them, Lena was going to have to get used to this. 

Kara’s eyes met Lena’s, both of them holding a glimmer of faint amusement. “Nia,” Kara said pulling away from the girl, “This is Princess Lena Luthor of Luthernia.” 

Nia looked confused for a moment before curtsying, “Please to meet you, princess, I’m Nia Nal.”

“Please, call me Lena.” The ravenette said softly. “It’s nice to meet you, Nia.”

Nia looked at her surprised and simply nodded, seemingly trying to figure her out. Lena bristled slightly under the brunette’s stare and Kara immediately stepped in to break the tension.

“Excuse us, Nia, we best be going. We both know Alura does not like to be kept waiting.”

Nia only nodded again and gave the pair a small smile before turning down another hall and disappearing. 

“I’m sorry about that,” Kara said lowly.

“It’s okay, Kara, I was expecting it. Warmth doesn’t usually accompany my last name.” Lena replied, a hint of sadness in her voice.

“Well it’s not right and I’m hoping with time we will fix that.”

Lena gave her a small smile and the two began their walk down the great hall once more. When they reached the end, Kara gave the guard in front of two more large crystal doors a big smile and he bowed deeply.

“Your highness.” He bellowed.

“Ah Kevin, come on. None of that please.” Kara said playfully, giving the guard a slap on the shoulder. 

“I was just showing off for your friend here,” Kevin laughed. 

“Oh, of course.” Kara chuckled. “Kevin this is Princess Lena, Lena this is Kevin, one of our finest castle guards.”

Kevin bowed to Lena. “It’s a pleasure to meet you, your highness.” The guard said, but something about his tone told Lena that it was not a pleasure to meet her at all. Lena watched as Kara’s jaw tightened as if she was about to say something, but Lena gripped her arm tighter and gave the blonde princess a pleading look. 

“Please let us in, Kevin,” Kara said authoritatively, leveling the guard with a stare.

The guard seemed surprised at her sudden change of demeanor and nodded once before beginning to open the doors. “I must warn you, the queen is not pleased with you.” 

Kara stiffened as a guilty look crossed her face and Lena only had time to shoot her a questioning look before they were met with the wide throne room and an irritated looking Alura gracing one of the two large, crystal thrones. 

Coming up to the thrones, Lena bowed and then Kara, who took a little longer getting up than was necessary and still held that guilty look in her eyes, though she looked as regal as ever. 

“Mother.” Kara began, “allow me to introduce Princess Lena of Luthernia.” 

“Princess Lena, it is so lovely to finally meet you. I must thank you for all that you have done for Kryptonia, we are forever indebted to you. We hope you find Kryptonia to your liking, you may stay as long as you wish.” Alura said gracefully.

“Thank you, your highness.” Lena replied just as effortlessly, “I hope you don’t mind me staying for quite some time, as I don’t believe I have a home to return to.” 

The queen nodded in understanding, “our home is your home, princess. Kara will show you to your quarters and once you are comfortable, we will discuss how to move forward next. We appreciate the risk you took in coming here, princess, your bravery will not go unnoticed.” The queen smiled. “We will have a banquet in your honor this evening.”

“Your majesty, that’s really not necessary. I’m happy to help bring my brother down, no matter the cost to me.” Lena’s eyes hardened slightly as she spoke about her brother, so much time hiding her true feelings, it was strange to speak them out loud. 

“All the more cause for a banquet, princess,” The queen replied, leaving no room for argument.

“Thank you, your majesty.” Lena bowed once more as the queen turned to Kara.

“Kara, show Lena to her quarters and make sure she’s comfortable. When you are finished, we need to talk.” 

Lena heard Kara gulp and almost burst out laughing,  _ almost.  _ Kara guided Lena out of the large room and once more through the large crystal doors past Kevin, who gave Kara a knowing look. 

“What was that about?” Lena asked curiously.

“Um,” Kara mumbled bringing her free hand up to rub the back of her neck sheepishly, “I wasn’t exactly supposed to be the one that came and got you.”

Lena stopped and looked at Kara, “I knew it! I knew it wasn’t supposed to be you, it was supposed to be a man named Jimmy, Jimmy Olsen.” Lena recalled. “Also, we both know princesses don’t run errands, especially one’s as dangerous as this.”

“Exactly!” Kara replied passionately. “I have all this training and no one ever allows me to utilize it because  _ I’m the princess and I have to stay safe to protect the El bloodline _ ,” Kara mocked. 

Lena chuckled, amusement filling her eyes, “you know, just when I think I can’t possibly like you more, you say something like that.”

The two froze, both seemingly taken aback by what Lena had said.

“You… like me?” Kara said softly, not daring to speak above a whisper. 

“Well, uh, what I meant was-” Lena stuttered, frustrated at her inability to produce a coherent sentence, which was very unlike her.

“I like you too.” Kara blurted out. “I know we just met and it’s probably way too soon but I feel like I’ve known you forever and your eyes are just so pretty and that uniform, oh my gosh you’re just so beautiful and, and-”

“Kara,” Lena interrupted. “Slow down.” 

Kara nodded and took in a big gulp of air, following Lena’s instructions as she dramatically demonstrated breathing in and out. 

“This is crazy, right? Don’t you think this is crazy?” Kara asked, running a hand through her hair.

“Yea, but it’s a good kind of crazy, don’t you think?” Lena bit her bottom lip and watched as Kara’s line of sight made its way there. “And we can take things slow if this something you want.” 

Kara nodded and smiled, all worry gone from her face, “very much, princess.” this time, Kara took Lena’s hand and they walked up a flight of stairs and went down a long hallway and stopped in front of a door. Lena shyly ducked her head down to avoid Kara’s gaze, her insecurities finally catching up with her.

“Kara,” she murmured, suddenly finding the floor very interesting. 

“Yea?” The blonde whispered. 

“I-I’m not an easy person t-to… be with.” Lena said so softly only Kara’s superhearing would be able to reach it. A sheen of tears filled her eyes as she willed them not to fall. 

“Lena…” Kara trailed off, gently lifting Lena’s chin and staring into her eyes. “We still have so much to learn about each other, but I have a feeling you’re much easier to be with than you think you are. And if not, I’m up for a challenge.”

The two laughed at that and from that moment on, Lena knew her life had changed forever and that she would be content looking into those blue eyes for the rest of her life. 

_________

“Where is she!” The king bellowed as he threw his sword across the room.

“Your majesty, we tried to catch her, but she was already too far ahead and our scouts informed us that her horse was found in the woods alone, with no trace of the princess.” General Lockwood informed. 

Lex seethed as he paced back and forth.

“Find her or it will be all your heads, understood?”

Everyone in the room nodded towards the king and departed. 

“I will find you, sister, no one escapes my clutches that easily.” 

  
  
  
  
  
  



	2. Mother of the Sun

“Kara Zor-El, how dare you put yourself in danger like that and disobey direct orders from your queen?” Alura demanded, leveling Kara with an intense glare.

Kara glared right back at her mother, “If I am going to be queen one day, the people are going to need to respect me.”

“What does any of this have to do with respect?” Kara had never seen Alura this angry before and Kara knew it was because of what happened with her father, but she couldn’t hide her entire life if she wanted to be the queen she so desperately wanted to be.

“I’m not allowed to do anything, mother!” Kara argued. “Ever since father died you’ve barely let me out of the castle.” 

Alura’s face fell as she slumped back into her throne.

“Kara… I’m just trying to protect you.” She sighed.

“I know, but I’m going to have to learn to do things on my own. I was safe, mother. I flew under the radar and when I got close to Luthernia I finished the rest of the journey on foot until I saw princess Lena.” Kara walked up to her mother and kneeled in front of her. “I didn’t mean to scare you.”

“I know,  _ inah _ , and I trust you. I just can’t lose you, this kingdom can’t lose you.” 

“I know,  _ Jeju,  _ and I’ll be careful, but I will also protect my people at any cost,” Kara said, standing up to her full height. 

Alura smiled softly at the young princess, “I’m proud of you, Kara.” 

“Thank you, mother.” The blonde walked up and pulled her mother into an embrace.

“Just don’t ever disobey me again.” Alura warned. 

“I wouldn’t dare,” Kara chuckled, “now, if you’ll excuse me, I must go check on princess Lena.” 

“You’ve taken quite a fancy to her in the short time you’ve known her.” Alura said to her daughter who was already halfway towards the door. 

Kara turned and gave her mother a beaming smile that reached all the way to her eyes, “she’s unlike anyone I’ve ever met.” 

“Just, be careful, Kara. You don’t know the things she’s had to face at such a young age. I know you, you jump head first into everything and it’s one of the things I love most about you. But all of this is new to Lena. She’s one of the strongest people I’ve ever had the pleasure of meeting, but she’s never had anyone to look after her. All I’m saying is, be careful with her heart.” 

Kara stood there, dumbfounded. A million questions raced through her mind:  _ how does she know I like Lena? How does she know so much about her? They’ve met before?  _ But she shook herself from those thoughts and simply nodded walking back to the brunette’s room in a daze. 

———

_ Flashback _

_ Alura had been dreading their visit to Luthernia for quite some time. The queen had never been fond of the Luthor’s and her disdain for Lionel and Lillian grew by the minute. They were aggressive and pompous, she saw their people suffering and watched as the king and queen stood idly by. And here she was, standing in front of the pair, arm in arm with her husband, mustering up her most polite smile.  _

_ “Alura, Zor-El, it’s lovely to see you again, it’s been far too long,” Lillian drawled.  _

_ “It’s lovely to see you once more too, Lillian.” Alura replied as she stepped up to swap cheek kisses with the Luthernian queen.  _

_ There were two children standing near the king and queen and Alura’s line of sight went to a young girl with striking green eyes and dark, almost jet black hair.  _

_ “Alura, I’m sure you remember my son Lex,” Lillian chirped. “The future king.”  _

_ “Of course.” Alura looked to the boy who had a cold look in his grey eyes and her heart clenched as she realized he would be just like his parents. She dipped her head in acknowledgment and Lex did the same and her eyes once more strayed to the young girl.  _

_ “This is our daughter, Princess Lena.” Lionel boomed. “Please excuse my wife’s rudeness.” He placed a large hand on the back of Lena’s head and Alura could have sworn she saw her flinch, although very slight.  _

_ Lillian rolled her eyes and they all made their way to the dinner table.  _

_ When they were all served, Alura looked at Lena with interest. “Princess Lena.” Green eyes snapped up to meet her blue ones.  _

_ “Yes, your majesty?” The young princess questioned, clearly surprised to be spoken to.  _

_ “I was just wondering what you like to do for fun?”  _

_ Lena looked to Lionel and gave him a puzzled look before Lionel nodded at her, “she’s asking how you like to spend your time, my dear. My apologies, Alura, we like to immerse the children in productive activities from an early age.”  _

_ Alura nodded, although her insides were roiling at the thought of a child this young who was already being treated like an adult. _

_ “I-I suppose I like to play chess with Lex.” Lena said softly and Lillian glared at her from across the table, seemingly unpleased with the slight stutter.  _

_ “I’m sorry, how old are you?” Alura asked. _

_ “I just turned five,” Lena answered. _

_ “Wow, that’s quite impressive.” The Kryptonian queen gave the little princess a soft smile which was subtly returned. _

_ The meal passed relatively quickly, with talk of business deals and current affairs, mostly between the two kings and Alura. Lillian seemed to be watching Lena’s every move almost waiting for her to make a mistake.  _

_ Towards the end of the meal, Alura realized her observations were correct, Lena accidentally knocked over a cup and Alura saw the fear that clouded her small green eyes.  _

_ Lillian’s jaw clenched and she stood up, “Lena, come with me,” She said coldly. _

_ Lena ducked her head down and climbed out of the chair and Alura watched as Lillian practically dragged her out of the room.  _

_ The two kings began talking almost immediately as if nothing had even happened, but Alura couldn’t stop thinking about the sweet, green eyed girl that was sitting just a little ways down the table from her just a few moments ago. Her Kara was only a couple years older than Lena and Alura had to go make sure she was okay. _

_ “Pardon me, but I must go relieve myself.” She said softly. _

_ The rest of the people at the table barely acknowledged her as she walked in the direction Lillian had gone with Lena only moments ago. She didn’t realize she was being followed until she heard a soft, but commanding voice come from behind her.  _

_ “I wouldn’t do that if I were you,” the voice warned. _

_ Alura jumped slightly and turned around slowly to be met with the face of the future king himself. _

_ “Lex, you scared me.” Alura noticed the pain behind his eyes and she gave the boy a worried look. “What’s wrong?”  _

_ “She hurts her.” Lex mumbled, very unprincely like.  _

_ Alura gave a noncommittal hum, trying not to show her true feelings, she couldn’t scare him away.  _

_ “I’ve tried to help her, but every time I do, she makes it worse for Lena.” The prince told her.  _

_ They both jumped when they heard a shriek from somewhere far away and then silence. Lex let out a weary sigh. Alura just stood there, staring in the direction the sound came from.  _

_ “At least just wait until she’s finished,” Lex continued, “I have to protect my sister in any way I can.”  _

_ Alura nodded slowly, “thank you, Lex.”  _

_ Lex shrugged, “do you think- do you think you could help her?”  _

_ There was a pleading aspect to the young boy’s voice that made Alura’s heart bleed. “I don’t know, but I’m going to do everything I can.” Alura told him, meeting the prince’s eyes. _

_ Lex let out a resigned sigh, seemingly knowing that Alura wouldn’t be able to do much, but at least it was something. He walked away without another word. _

_ Almost as soon as Lex was out of sight, Alura heard footsteps coming down the hall and she ducked into the nearest closest. Peeking out the door, she saw Lillian pass by with a smug look on her face and the Kryptonian wanted to pummel her there and then, but she waited. The footsteps eventually subsided and she stepped out of the closet and down the hall she was previously moving toward before she was stopped by Lex.  _

_ The hallway seemed to go on for ages and every room she discovered was empty, until she heard soft sniffles coming from one of them. Slowly opening the heavy door, Alura quietly stepped in and closed it behind her. She took in a sharp breath as she honed in on the little girl, curled up on the floor with her hands covering up her face as she cried.  _

_ “Lena?” Alura whispered. _

_ Lena practically jumped out of her skin when she heard Alura’s voice and visibly started shaking. _

_ “I’m sorry, I’m sorry…” the princess repeated over and over like a mantra and Alura’s heart broke even more.  _

_ “I’m not here to hurt you sweetie.” Alura said, trying to keep her voice even. She sat down on the floor of the empty room beside Lena and gathered her up into her arms. Lena’s head rested on her shoulder and she wrapped her arms around the little girl’s back as she let out soft whimpers into Alura’s neck.  _

_ Alura whispered quiet reassurances and held the shaking girl until she finally calmed down.  _

_ “I’m so sorry, Lena,” Alura murmured, “I’m so sorry that she’s hurting you.”  _

_ The little girl took a deep breath, “It’s okay,” she mumbled into Alura’s neck. _

_ Alura gently unwrapped her arms and sat Lena up in her lap, taking the girls tear stained cheeks into her hands, trying to be mindful of the bruises that were already starting to form. She tried not shudder at the cuts and blood that covered her pale skin.  _

_ “Listen to me sweetheart. It is not okay. A beautiful little one like you deserves to be loved by her parents, not hurt. You are so special and I want you to always remember that.” Alura’s blues bored into small green eyes that once more filled with tears, which Alura could see even in the dark room. _

_ Lena nodded and let out a little sigh, “please don’t leave,” She pleaded. _

_ “I have to, little one, but I will try to come back. If I don’t, remember that you are strong and I will always be right here,” she pointed to Lena’s heart, “whenever you need me. Where I’m from we call it our zhor.”  _

_ “Zhor.” Lena repeated.  _

_ Alura nodded and gave the girl a smile, “very good.” The Kryptonian queen cuddled the girl to her chest once more and they remained that way for a while until Lena’s breathing slowed and she had fallen asleep. Alura reluctantly put her back on the ground and quietly walked out of the room stopping in the doorway, “goodbye, Lena,” she whispered, before once more joining the dinner table. _

_ Alura never saw Lena again. Shortly after that dinner, things went downhill, quickly. Almost a year later, the Kryptonian and Luthernians were at war for almost ten, long years. Although Alura never saw Lena in person she sent spies to infiltrate the Luthor castle and report back to her Lena’s status. The queen heard many things that made her sick to her stomach and a burning hatred for the Luthor’s formed long before the war that tore her whole world apart.  _

_ —— _

_ Present day _

Alura was brought out of her reverie when the large crystal doors parted and Lena stepped into view. She was all prepared for the banquet, a long emerald dress that matched her eyes hugged her body, her dark hair was in loose waves past her shoulders, and emerald jewels on her neck and ears finished off the look. She looked like she had stepped out of the heavens themselves, but Alura saw the troubled look on the princess’s flawless features. 

“Is everything alright princess?” Alura asked. 

Lena stopped just before the steps that led up to the thrones and stared up at the queen.

She was close enough now that the queen could see the tears threatening to spill over in Lena’s eyes. 

“Zhor.” Was all the princess said and Alura’s heart clenched.

“Lena…” Alura trailed off. 

“Why didn’t you tell me we’ve met before?” Lena said softly, her voice cracking slightly.

“I didn’t want to overwhelm you,” Alura replied, “I didn’t think that was a particular memory you would want to be reminded of.”

Lena ducked her head down and nodded, “I never got to tell you thank you. I woke up and you were gone.” The ravenette sniffled.

“Sweetie, you don’t have to thank me. You were strong then and are strong now, I just wanted to make sure you know that you were more than them, you were better than them.” 

Lena scoffed, “how could you possibly know that?” 

“Because I had people keep up with you through the years, and the things you had to endure, the things you had to face, no one should ever have to go through that, let alone a child, but you did. You are extremely resilient to come out of that situation so kind and loving. I will forever be in awe of you Lena Luthor.” Alura said softly, making her way down the steps and pulling Lena into a hug.

Lena melted into it for only a moment before she stepped away and turned around. “I’m sorry, I have to go.” 

“Lena!” Alura called, but the girl was already out the doors and out of sight. Alura sighed and walked back up to her throne and sunk down into it.

“Damn Luthors.”

  
  


**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Inah- daughter  
> Jeju- mother  
> Zhor- heart


	3. Our Little Bubble

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Lena hits things. Kara comforts her. Mostly fluff.

The sound of her own heartbeat pounded in her ears as the metal of the sword hit the wooden dummy. It was the only way she was ever able to express any anger or frustration over the course of her life and she was angry. Angry at her father for wasting away in front of eyes, angry at Lillian for all the torment she inflicted on her, angry at Lex for turning into a monster, and if she was being completely honest with herself, she had always been angry at the strange woman who held her close one night and then disappeared forever, until now.

That woman, the one Lena dreamt about, the one she fantasized would take her away from the hell that was the Luthor kingdom forever, was Alura. Lena couldn’t help but think that Alura had been using her that night, that the only person who showed her kindness and love in her twenty-four years of life was using her to achieve an end goal, typical. 

She continued beating the dummy until a voice rang out from behind her.

“Woah, what’d that dummy ever do to you?” 

Lena swung around and held up her sword only to find an amused woman looking back at her. The woman lifted her hands up in surrender and smiled.

“Hey, sorry, didn’t mean to sneak up on ya there.”

Lena relaxed slightly and rested her sword down at her side. She smiled sheepishly at the woman and twisted the tip of her sword in the sand as she spoke. 

“Sorry about that. I didn’t hear you come up behind me.”

“It’s all good, I get it, sometimes you just got to tune the world out and hit stuff.” 

Lena chuckled at that, “Yea, I suppose so.” 

“Do you want to duel?” A mischievous grin appeared on the mysterious woman’s face.

Lena thought about it, taking the time to look the woman up and down. She was tall, with long brown hair, and a nice dark tan, which Lena was envious of. She smiled back at the woman and readied her sword, watching the taller girl across from her do the same. 

The pair battled it out until Lena had managed to get her opponent’s sword into her hand and she was holding one to the woman’s neck and the other at her side.

“Impressive.” The woman stated. “I haven’t seen anyone fight like that in a long time. Only two people can beat me. Well, three now.” She chuckled.

Lena analyzed the woman, “You never told me your name.”

“Oh, of course, Samantha. Samantha Arias, but everybody calls me Sam.” She said. “Where did you learn to fight like that, because you are ruthless.”

Lena flinched at that comment and remained silent.

“Sorry…” Sam trailed off, “Did I say something?”

“It’s fine, really, I just don’t really think you want to know where I got my training, that’s all.” Lena supplied, suddenly feeling the heat beating down on her. 

“Oh my gosh,” Sam murmured, “you’re the princess.” 

Lena’s eyes went wide and then she quickly schooled herself, making sure her features held her blank mask that she used almost constantly. 

“I’m so sorry, your highness, I didn’t know.” Sam bowed and Lena watched on with shock. 

“Oh please, none of that,” Lena said with a wave of her hand. “I’m Lena by the way, although I’m sure you already knew that.”

“Ha! Yea, you’re kind of a legend around here.” Sam laughed looking at Lena with interest. “You’re not at all what I thought you’d be like.” 

“Oh?” Lena inquired finally looking up at the taller woman.

“Well, for starters, I thought you’d be taller. Also, you seem a lot nicer and just a normal being like the rest of us small folk.” Sam shrugged her shoulders as Lena’s eyes lit up.

“Nice? Who said I’m nice? I just beat your ass to the ground.” 

“Oh come on, I was going easy on you,” Sam whined. 

“Sure,” Lena drawled, playfully rolling her eyes. “Maybe we can go again sometime? A rematch?” 

“I’d like that,” Sam replied, giving her a smile.

Lena opened her mouth to say something else when she saw a figure touch ground in the middle of the practice arena and she groaned.

“Lena! There you are, we’ve been looking everywhere for you, are you okay?” Kara walked up to the ravenette and brought her into a hug, “I was so worried.”

Lena froze for a minute, not quite yet used to being hugged, but eventually wrapped her own arms around Kara, “I’m sorry, I didn’t mean to scare you,” She mumbled into the blonde’s neck, breathing in her soothing scent.

“It’s okay,” Kara said, pulling back and giving her a once over. “I just knew you were upset and I would never forgive myself if something happened to you.” 

Lena sighed and rubbed at her temples, “it’s just been a long, really strange day, Kara. I guess I just needed something a little familiar.” 

Kara looked down at the sword and then back up at her with wide eyes.

“You are full of surprises.” The Kryptonian princess joked.

“What, do I not look like the kind of type that knows my way around a sword blondie?” Lena smirked.

“Wha-pfff, nooo that’s not what I-”

“Kara, I’m kidding.” Lena placed a hand on Kara’s shoulder to stop her from rambling and gave her a soft smile. “Sam here was keeping me company.” 

Kara whipped around to see Sam standing behind her and her face was immediately covered by one of her famous sunny smiles that Lena was growing quite fond of.

“Sam!” Kara ran over to the taller brunette and enveloped her in a tight hug. 

“Kara, I saw you this morning,” Sam grunted, laughing. 

“I know, but I had to thank you for keeping Lena company.” 

“Uh-huh. I’ve got to go get ready for tonight and so should you and the princess, so I’ll be on my way,” Sam grunted, pulling away from Kara. “It was nice to meet you, Lena.” 

“You too,” Lena answered, giving Sam a small smile. 

“See ya around, you two.” And with that, Sam stalked off, leaving Lena and Kara alone in the pit.

Kara turned around to face the brunette who was once again twisting the tip of her sword in the sand with intense interest. 

“Lena…” Kara said softly. “What happened?”

Lena sucked in a wavering breath and steeled her emotions, “nothing, I’m fine.” 

“Clearly you’re not,” Kara sighed.

“Kara, really, it’s just been a long day, full of a lot of changes.” All Lena wanted to do was continue beating the life out of the dummy for the foreseeable future, but she knew she had duties to fulfill, as she always did. 

“Okay…” Kara trailed off, clearly not convinced. 

Lena painted on her most convincing smile and took Kara’s hand in her own as they started walking back toward the castle, “I’m going to need you to get through this evening, I’m usually not one to have all the attention on me.” Lena said, trying to change the subject. It worked.

“What!” Kara practically yelled, “but you are the most beautiful woman in all the land.” 

Lena blushed, not expecting that intense of a reaction from Kara.

“My brother would rather die than all the attention not be on him,” Lena explained once she recovered. 

“Well, get used to the attention, Princess, because in Kryptonia you are quite famous.” The blonde said cheekily. 

“So I’ve heard,” Lena mumbled, biting her bottom lip.

“Hey,” Kara said softly, stopping and turning to look at Lena, “I know this isn’t easy and I can’t imagine what you’re going through right now, but I promise to be with you every step of the way if you’ll let me.”

Lena studied Kara’s eyes for a moment, trying to find the ulterior motive to her actions, there always was one, but what Lena found was pure love and kindness that made her heart swell a thousand times over.

“Lena?” Kara questioned.

Lena’s cheeks reddened as she realized she was staring.

“Sorry,” She mumbled. “It’s just, I’ve never met anyone like you before.”

Kara smiled, “I’ve never met anyone like you before either, princess. Now, we really must get going or my mother will have our heads.” 

The pair laughed and continued hand in hand towards the shimmering castle. 

______

The banquet was in full swing. Lena’s head was spinning from the sheer amount of people she had met towards the beginning as they participated in formal greetings. People from all over Kryptonian came to meet her,  _ her.  _ Some of the Kryptonians gave her weary looks through thin smiles, but what she didn’t expect was the sheer amount of gratitude she was shown. Lena blushed as she thought of the praises she received and then looked over when she heard the most magical laugh coming from beside her.

Kara had been by her side the whole time, without fail, just like she said she would be. If she were being honest with herself, having the blonde by her side was better than any praises she could have ever received and she smiled to herself knowing that this was only day one and she had so much more of herself to give, and she finally could without the cold disapproval of her family. 

“Lena!” Kara said happily, her cheeks flushed from the wine she had been drinking, “I want you to meet James. He’s the general of one of our finest divisions.” 

“Nice to meet you, James,” Lena replied cordially, holding out her hand for him to shake. 

James tentatively took her hand and gave her a thin smile and she quickly discovered he did not approve of her one bit.

“The pleasure is all mine, your highness,” He ground out as he dipped his head. “Now, if you’ll excuse me, I-uh have to go find Lady Lane.” The man practically bolted, leaving Kara stunned and Lena let out a resigned sigh. 

“I can’t believe he did that,” Kara murmured, moving to stand up.

Lena stilled her with a pale hand. “Kara, darling, it’s okay.”

“Just because you’re used to it still does not mean it’s okay,” Kara mumbled, clearly still put out by the situation. 

Lena let out a soft chuckle, “Why are you doing this? You barely know me.” 

Intense blue eyes locked onto Lena’s green ones and her knees certainly would have given out right then and there if she hadn’t been sitting down. 

“I feel like I’ve known you my entire life.”

There was no joking, no playfulness behind this statement, just pure, sincerity, and Lena’s heart burned in her chest as she fought the urge to lean over her seat and pull Kara into a heated kiss, but she couldn’t. This wasn’t the time and place,  _ but later, definitely later.  _

“Dance with me?” Lena whispered, looking out to the dance floor. 

Kara stood immediately and took Lena’s hand, helping her out of her chair. “Damn princess, you beat me to it, I’ve been working up the courage to ask you all night.” 

“You’re not the only one allowed to chivalrous you know,” Lena quipped, dragging Kara to an open spot on the floor, which was full of moving bodies expertly weaving their way through others with complicated steps. The pair of princesses joined in and performed the steps that had been practically engrained in their heads from childhood. 

“Is there anything you can’t do?” Kara asked Lena as they were waltzing around the floor effortlessly.

“I supposed I could ask you the same thing,” Lena replied with a smirk, leaning in to whisper in Kara’s ear, “You’ll find that I’m actually good at a lot of other things too.” 

Kara’s face went beat red and Lena giggled as she pulled back. 

“Maybe you are as evil as they say,” Kara joked, raising her eyebrows at the brunette.

Lena shrugged her shoulders and raised a single eyebrow, which she noticed made Kara shudder ever so slightly. 

“Maybe, I guess you’ll have to wait to find out.” 

Kara shook her head and rested it on the younger princess’s shoulder, trying to hide the evergrowing blush that had formed. Lena had never felt this way before; like she was flying, but her feet were still on the ground. She realized maybe, maybe, this is what happiness felt like and she wanted to stay in this moment forever, where no one could touch her or the sunny blonde Kryptonian in her arms, but she knew better, she knew her brother wouldn’t go down without a fight and she knew that the anxiety wouldn’t leave her until he was taken down. She also knew that that feat alone would cost a great price and she’d be damned if anyone had to pay it but herself. So, she held Kara and planned to cherish as much time with her as possible before the world came crashing down around them once more. 

_______

“A scout said he saw a blurry figure fly over the top of our neighboring kingdom the day the princess disappeared,” Lockwood said.

“Of course,” Lex sneered, “The Kryptonians have corrupted my little sister. All the more reason to move up the timeline of our plans.” 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> It took three chapters but we’re finally done with the first day! I hope you all are enjoying it so far, I love writing this one. Your comments and kudos make me so happy, so thank you 😊 also, thought I’d slip in a little fluff, these two are so cute ;)


	4. Running Towards the Sun

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Lena’s more damaged than she makes herself out to be, and Kara’s there, Kara’s always there. Also, Lena meets Alex.

She was running, from what, she didn’t know, but she knew it was gaining on her, fast. Her lungs burned, her legs felt numb and her entire being screamed at her to stop, but she kept moving, she had to.

As she was starting to lose all hope, she saw a light, no, not a light, a person who radiates warmth and brightness, with blonde curls and a smile that would light up even the darkest of days.

She was so close, if she could just reach Kara it would all be okay.

But she was snatched and pulled backward. 

Her head hit the ground hard as she saw her brother towering over her.

“You thought you could run from me, Lena?” He gave a cold laugh and reached down to grip her neck. “You belong to me. Always have, always will.” 

Lex released her neck and she gasped, taking in lungfuls of air. She realized Lex had bypassed her completely and was heading towards…

Kara.

“Lex, no!” She screamed, “take me, take me!” 

But he didn’t even look back, didn’t stop in his pursuit.

She tried to move her body, but she was frozen, limbs locked in place as she screamed Kara’s name over and over, and much to her horror, Kara screamed back.

Lena.

Lena.

Lena.

Lena bolted upright in her bed and jerked violently away when she felt a warm hand on her shoulder. She felt her lungs closing in and cursed silently to herself as the water threatened to pull her under.

“Lena, breathe,” Kara’s concerned voice said softly.

The blonde tentatively crawled over next to her and pulled her into a tight hug.

“I’m here, Lena, you’re not alone, not anymore. Just breathe with me, do you think you can do that?” 

Lena nodded slightly against Kara and she focused on the steady rise and fall of the princess’s chest. Kara began to thread her fingers through dark hair and whisper quiet reassurances as Lena’s shallow breaths began to even out. 

“I’m sorry,” Lena murmured, trying to pull away from Kara’s warm hold.

Kara only gripped her tighter, “Lena, you don’t ever have to apologize, not for this. How often does this happen?”

Lena thought for a moment, wondering if she should tell Kara the truth. She still couldn’t believe she had only met this woman the day before, she would trust Kara with her life, so she decided to be honest.

“Um, it used to happen quite often, almost every night. But one night, during a particularly bad one, a servant overheard me and reported it to mother. She um-she came in and shoved something down my throat and I was out like a light. After that, I haven’t gone a night without her or someone else putting it in my tea or something else.” Lena’s breath caught slightly before she continued, “I tried, a few times, to-to figure out what it was in and not drink it or eat it, but she always found out an-and then sh-she…” Lena buried her face in Kara’s neck as she tried to keep the tears at bay.

Kara just held her, her grip tightening ever so slightly as Lena spoke and for the first time in her life, Lena felt completely safe. In the dark, wrapped in the blonde’s arms as blonde hair tickled her face, the warmth of her skin burning pleasantly through her thin nightclothes, and Kara’s smell, something that was completely and utterly unique to her, filling every part of her. Lena would be content if that was the only scent she smelled for the rest of her life. 

“She what?” Kara finally whispered, startling Lena slightly.

Lena sucked in a wavering breath, reality crashing back down on top of her, “I-I didn’t start trying to hide it until I was older.” Lena mumbled into Kara’s neck. “I was too afraid of her as a child to contest anything she told me to do, but Lex encouraged me through the years to stand up to her, and that was the only thing I could think of to do.” Lena lifted her head to look Kara in the eyes, which were stormy with emotions, this shocked Lena that anyone could care so much about her and she swallowed hard, “those drugs were a complete loss of control. What little control I did have in my life was taken away every time I took them and they didn’t- they didn’t even stop the panic attacks, they just kept from waking up from them.”

“Wait,” Kara interrupted softly, “You mean you couldn’t stop them?” 

Lena shook her head and shuddered against Kara’s chest, trying and failing to push all the suffocating feelings away once more. Her chest heaved with the weight of years of abuse and hurt from her family and the pain that came with it, she wished it all had been different, but it brought her to Kara, who was still holding her as she sobbed. 

It was a long time before Lena’s tears finally subsided to soft hiccups and she curled even further into Kara.

“I’ve got you now, Lena,” Kara murmured, “No one’s ever going to hurt you again.” 

“Mm,” Lena hummed noncomittally, “I wish we could just stay here forever.” 

“Me too,” Kara replied, kissing the top of Lena’s head.

Lena froze as a warmth blossomed in her chest, years of no coddling or affection did something to a person and Lena found herself craving Kara’s touch and gestures that seemed so natural for her to give. 

“Are you okay?” Kara asked worriedly, “Did I do something wrong.” 

“No, no,” Lena assured her, “you didn’t do anything wrong. It’s just- gosh this is embarrassing.”

Kara gently unwound her arms and cupped Lena’s cheeks with her hands, lifting her face up to meet blue eyes that shone in the moonlight coming from the window.

“You can tell me anything, Lena. I will never judge you, I promise.” 

Lena’s breath caught in her throat as she stared into the blonde’s ocean eyes she could so easily get lost in.

“Um-uh,” she stuttered, “the Luthor’s weren’t exactly the warmest, as you know, I guess- I guess that this is the first time anyone has held me and just kissed my head since-” Lena cut herself off.

“Since what?” Kara probed.

“Not tonight, Kar,” Lena whispered, “please.” 

Kara nodded her head and gave Lena a small smile, beginning to drop her hands away from her face, when Lena lifted herself up and softly pressed her lips to Kara’s. The blonde was stunned for a moment before leaning into the kiss and deepening it, letting it linger for as long as she could. 

Lena pulled back first and stared into the blonde’s eyes, seemingly trying to figure something out. The brunette smiled when she seemed to have found what she was looking for and pressed her forehead to Kara’s before climbing out of the bed.

“Where are you going?” Kara asked, confused.

Lena chuckled and ducked her head down to look at the floor, “there’s no way in hell I’m going back to sleep, and old habits die hard I suppose.” 

Kara looked at her curiously and also climbed off the bed.

“What does that mean?”

“It means, do you Kryptonians have a stable, or are you too advanced for good old-fashioned horse riding?” Lena smirked, raising a single eyebrow that left the blonde weak in the knees. 

______

Lena’s hair whipped in the wind as she rode under the stars through the green fields of Kryptonia, the horse’s hooves beating the ground. Lena felt like she could finally breathe, that for one night at least, she could be completely and utterly free. 

She stopped on top of a hill where the beginnings of day were just making themselves known. The brunette giggled when strong arms wrapped around her and lifted her off her horse like they did the morning before, but with much less urgency. 

Kara lowered her down onto the grass and sat down beside her, letting Lena curl into her chest as they looked up at the stars.

“It’s beautiful here,” Lena whispered, breaking the comfortable silence. 

“Yea…” Kara whispered back, though she was staring down at Lena, “You’re beautifuller.” 

Lena giggled once more, “Darling, that’s not a word.” 

“Well miss prim and proper, shall I say you’re absolutely radiant then?” Kara mocked, though when their eyes locked all Lena saw was pure adoration and care. 

Lena brought her lips to Kara’s and sighed into the kiss, wanting this moment to last as long as possible. When Lena pulled away to catch her breath, she saw Kara staring at her with an indiscernible expression.

“What?” Lena asked nervously, wringing her fingers together.

Kara gently pulled her hands apart and started running her thumbs over Lena’s knuckles.

“Nothing, I’ve just never felt this way about anyone before,” the blonde admitted, making Lena’s heart soar.

“Me neither.” Lena smiled and curled back into Kara’s chest as the sun peeked over the hills, content to simply watch the sunrise with the girl she was falling for, fast. 

____

Lena was getting ready for her training session with the knights when she heard a knock at her door.

“Come in,” She called expecting Kara’s sunny voice to ring through the air.

But it wasn’t Kara.

“Good morning, princess.” 

Lena froze and put down the brush she was using to do her hair and turned around slowly. “Good morning, your highness,” Lena replied, curtsying slightly. 

There was an uncomfortable silence between the two women for a moment before Alura finally spoke.

“I was hoping you would join me for breakfast after your training session this morning.” 

Lena pursed her lips together and nodded, “of course, your majesty.”

“Lena, it’s Alura, please.” 

Lena nodded once more and watched as Alura turned and gave her one last glance over her shoulder before disappearing down the hall. Lena let out a breath she didn’t know she’d been holding and sighed, sitting down to start weaving her hair into an intricate pattern of braids to keep her hair out of her eyes. 

“And again I ask, is there anything you can’t do?” Kara chuckled.

Lena jumped slightly, keeping a firm hold on her hair, “Kara! You almost made me have to start over,” she pouted.

Kara walked over and gave the brunette a quick peck on the lips and gave Lena big puppy dog eyes that made her heart melt into a puddle of nothing.  
“Ugh, you are insufferable,” Lena smiled, continuing to work on her hair. 

When she was finished, the two women walked down to the arena, and Kara noticed the troubled look on Lena’s face.

“Hey, you okay?” Kara eventually asked.

“Of course I’m okay,” Lena replied, “Why do you ask?”

“It’s just, you seem concerned about something.” 

“Your mother invited me to have breakfast with her,” Lena blurted out.

“Oh.” 

“Oh?” Lena questioned, turning to raise an eyebrow at the blonde.

“Yea, it’s just, my mother is great, but she never asks anyone to dine with her except like… me.” Kara said, giving the brunette a sheepish look. “She barely knows you, so it’s just a little strange I suppose.”

Lena hummed noncomittally as she tried to avoid the inevitable conversation she was to have with Kara and shrugged.

“Guess she made an exception.” 

Kara gave her a strange look but didn’t say anything else as they continued their walk to the training pit. 

_______

“Sam!” Lena said, sprinting towards the taller brunette.

“Hey, Lena,” Sam replied, giving her a hug.

Lena tensed up slightly, but quickly relaxed into Sam’s strong embrace.

“Sorry,” Sam chuckled, “I probably should have asked if you’re a hugger.”

“Doesn’t really stop anyone else around here,” Lena snarked, glancing over at Kara.

“Hey!” The blonde exclaimed, crossing her arms and putting on her best pout, which was admittedly adorable, “I happen to like hugging you.”  
“Darling, I think you happen to like hugging in general.”

Kara huffed but didn’t comment as Sam gave a shorter brunette, who Lena hadn’t notciced before now, a knowing look. 

“Excuse my rudeness,” Lena said, looking towards the shorter brunette, ignoring the look between her and Sam, “I don’t believe we’ve met, I’m Lena.”

“Knight Captain Alex Danvers, your highness,” Alex said cordially.

“Hey, Alex,” Kara said softly, giving the girl a hug, then turning to Lena, “Alex is practically my sister, don’t know what’d I’d do without her.”

Lena could have sworn she saw Alex blush, but she quickly schooled herself, albeit a small smile adorning her features. 

“Thank you for everything you’ve done for our kingdom, your highness, your bravery is envied by many.” 

Lena laughed lightly, “Oh please, Captain, it’s Lena and I have to say, Knight Captain is quite an impressive title for one your age.” 

“Well, if I am to call you Lena-”

“Alex it is. Now, I’m ready to get to work, I’m sure you’ve got some impressive techniques up your sleeve that I am eager to learn.” 

“That I do, Lena, right this way,” Alex gestured toward where the other knights were gathering and turned to lead the way.

Kara stepped up beside Lena and leaned in to whisper in her ear, “She likes you, Alex doesn’t like anyone.” 

Lena beamed up at the blonde and turned to whisper back, “I like her too, I think we’ll get along just fine.” 

Kara gave her a big smile and wrapped an arm around her shoulder. 

“She’s not going to go easy on you though.” 

“Oh darling, I’m always up for a challenge.” 

_________

“Lady Tessmacher!” 

A slightly dishelved looking, out of breath blonde appeared before the king.

“Yes, your majesty?” She inquired, sinking down into a deep vow.

“You worked closely with my little sister, correct?” The king narrowed his eyes as he looked upon the girl.

“I was her lady’s maid, yes,” The blonde answered quickly. 

“And she trusts you?” 

“I would believe so.” 

“Good,” Lex chuckled darkly, “then I need you to send her a message.”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I know this chapter is a little all over the place but I wanted to set up a few things. No animosity between Alex and Lena in this fic ;) Alura and Lena’s breakfast is next!


	5. Deep Waters

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> TW: Suicide attempt

Lena ran up the stairs to her room, rushing past guards and servants as Kara hurried after her. 

After almost closing the door on Kara, she started stripping her clothes off so she could quickly step into the bath that was already prepared for her.

“Woah,” Kara said, turning around.

“Sorry,” Lena mumbled, stepping into the lukewarm water, “I can’t believe I’m going to be late.”

“It’ll be fine, Lee,” Kara assured, being careful to keep her back turned, “Why are you so nervous about this?”

“Kara, she’s the queen who graciously accepted a Luthor into her home, not to mention my family and Kryptonians have had animosity for centuries,” Lena replied, quickly scrubbing herself off.

“But you’re not like them,” Kara stated firmly.

Lena scoffed, “you don’t know that darling.”

“You keep saying that, but my mother is an excellent judge of character and she wouldn’t have invited you to stay if she thought you were anything like them.” 

Lena sighed,  _ maybe she only let me in because she feels guilty,  _ she thought to herself. 

“Lena?”

“Hm?” Lena hummed, snapping out of her thoughts.

“Nothing, you just went quiet for a minute.” 

“Oh, I apologize, I suppose I’m a bit nervous,” Lena answered almost robotically. She climbed out of the bath and wrapped a fluffy towel around herself and almost instantly felt warm arms wrap around her waist.

“Lee, what’s wrong? I know there’s something else.” 

Lena could feel Kara’s breath against her ear, making her shiver slightly. She flipped herself around in the blonde’s arms so that they were face to face and gave her a small smile.

“I’m going to be late.” 

Kara nodded dejectedly and reluctantly unwrapped her arms and Lena desperately ached to have the warmth back, but she steeled herself and went about getting ready. 

“I’ll be okay, darling, I’m sure you have more important things to attend to,” Lena said as she was changing behind the large screen in her room, decorated with intricate patterns.

“Nothing’s more important than you, Princess. But if you’re sure you’ll be alright…” 

“I’ll be fine, now go,” the brunette chuckled, tossing her towel over the screen at the blonde. 

“Okay, okay, I’m going,” Kara chuckled back, walking out of the room and leaving Lena to finish up getting ready. 

_____

Lena slowly walked down the cobblestone halls of the castle and made her way towards the dining room. Her mind was running rampant and she nervously fiddled with her fingers as she thought about facing Alura after the way their last encounter ended. She knew she couldn’t avoid Alura forever, considering she was Kara’s mother, but she was hoping for at least a little more time to reign in her emotions and get settled. Walking through the door, she saw Alura already seated at the head of a large, oak table that was polished so brightly one could see their reflection. Lena stood in the doorway for a moment as her nerves got the best of her, but before she had the chance to bolt out of the doorway, Alura met her gaze and she was given a soft smile.

“Lena,” Alura said softly as if she feared Lena would run away, which was probably an accurate deduction.

“Your majesty,” Lena murmured, walking closer to the table and bowing to the queen. 

“Come, sit,” The older woman gestured to the seat to her right, and Lena hesitantly walked up to the seat and jumped slightly when a servant appeared by her side to pull her chair out for her. 

Murmuring her thanks, Lena sat down and the two women were enveloped in an uncomfortable silence as they were served. 

Once everyone had left the room, only then did Alura speak up, “Did you sleep well last night?”

Lena briefly looked up at Alura to try and observe as to whether or not Kara had told her about the nightmares, and reasoning that Kara probably had not, nodded her head slightly, “I did, thank you.” Lena shifted uncomfortably in her seat as she picked up her fork and took a bite of the porridge in front of her, if only to give her something to do other than look into Alura’s kind eyes.

Alura gave a hum of approval and then took a bite of her own porridge.

“Pardon me, your majesty,” Lena said after another round of silence, “is there a reason you asked to dine with me this morning?”

Alura chuckled slightly as she looked up at Lena, “Lena, I told you to call me Alura.”

“I apologize, your majes- Alura,” Lena replied, her cheeks turning a soft shade of pink.

“No, it is I who should apologize, it just seems I am at a loss for words this morning. I suppose I asked you to have breakfast with me because I did not like how we left things the last time we spoke.”

Lena averted her gaze and tensed at Alura’s words, picking her spoon up to busy herself once more and taking a bit of the oats that now tasted like cardboard, “I should not have run away as I did, I apologize.”

Alura sighed and waved away her apology, “Enough with the apologies, Lena, you have done nothing wrong.”

Lena nodded and started fiddling with the napkin on her lap, still not meeting Alura’s eyes.

“It’s okay to blame me, Lena,” Alura whispered.

Lena looked up at the other woman in shock, “I-I don’t-” she stammered. 

“Yes, you do, and that’s alright,” Alura reached out her hand and Lena looked at it warily before lightly placing her own in the older woman’s palm, “You were so small, so defenseless, I should have just taken you that night, consequences be damned. I think about it all the time, what it would be like if you grew up behind the safety of our castle walls, instead of with… them. I thought- I thought I would have another chance.”

Lena was dumbfounded, she didn’t realize that Alura really cared that much about her, or really that  _ anyone  _ could care that much about her. Her whole life she had just been a means to an end, a pawn in someone else’s game, and here, she had someone telling her all the things she wished she could have been told so long ago when she dreamed of the kind queen who had held her while she cried on the cold, stone floor. Her heart ached for the life that Alura created for her in her own mind, living in Krypton, growing up with Kara and Alex instead of her murderous brother, basking in the sunshine that always seemed to cover the beautiful lands, and most of all to have a mother, a real mother, someone who loved her unconditionally and would never hurt her.

When Lena realized she had been staring for much longer than was considered appropriate, she dipped her head, trying to swallow the tears that had gathered in her green eyes. 

“Would you have come for me?” Lena asked, “If you had had another chance.” 

Alura squeezed Lena’s hand ever so slightly before letting out a withering sigh, “I would have done everything I could to protect you from them. Unfortunately, in the times we live in, children are essentially property to own, rather than small humans that need to be loved and nurtured, especially in royal families like the Luthor’s,” Alura grimaced, “I don’t know what I could have done, but at the very least I would have tried to be in Luthernia more often so you could know that someone cared for you, but I fear that that would have only made things harder on you.” 

Lena took her hand out of Alura’s and took in a shuddering breath, nodding slightly as a heavy silence enveloped the two women once more. 

“May I please be excused?” Lena said softly.

“Lena…” Alura trailed off.

“Please,” Lena begged, looking up at Alura with pleading green eyes.

“Of course,” Alura replied, giving Lena a worried look. 

Lena quickly stood up from her chair and started towards the door before turning around to face the other woman once more, “thank you for breakfast, your majesty.” She didn’t wait for Alura’s reply before quickly exiting the room and all but running down winding stone hallways. 

When she passed the kitchens, a familiar figure poked her head out and caught her arm before she could race past and the brunette jumped as if she had been burned. 

“Sorry,” Kara said urgently before looking Lena up and down. “What’s wrong, are you okay, are you hurt?” Kara stepped towards Lena who only stepped backwards in response. 

“Just let me go, Kara,” Lena pleaded. 

“Lena, what’s wrong, what happened?” 

“I just- I need to go.” And with that, Lena was racing through the corridors once more and running out the servant’s exit to the stables, quickly jumping onto the black stallion she had ridden last night, bareback.

She rode until she reached the coast and couldn’t go any farther, before jumping off of the horse and falling to her knees before the waves, choking back sobs. Her crying dissipated as she looked out on the waves and with overwhelming clarity, she knew what she had to do. Her life had been nothing but intense pain since she was brought into the Luthor family, her heart was always burdened by the weight of their choices and the consequences of them, she was tired, so tired. As she stood and stepped out into the waves, lapping up on the white sand that nearly blinded her when she looked down at it. The sun was shining bright in the sky, as it nearly always did in Kryptonia and she almost laughed at the sheer irony of it as her mind raced with adrenaline. It would be over, she would soon be free of all the pain and sufferings this world had to offer. 

She hadn’t even realized she was waist deep in the roiling waves until she stopped in her tracks for a moment.  _ Kara.  _ She was leaving Kara behind. Lena had only met the blonde a few days ago, but she had quickly become the most important person in her life. The only thing that kept her going was knowing that Kara would be better off without her. She would only bring more pain and suffering to Kara’s life, like she had with everyone else she came into contact with. Lena thought about her brother and mother and whether they would miss her, but they would most likely have a celebration, well her mother anyways, Lex might miss her in his own sick, twisted way. 

Her teeth started chattering when she made it neck deep into the deep blue water and salty waves began hitting her face.  _ This is the right thing to do.  _ She kept repeating to herself over and over again as if she was trying to convince herself, although her mind was already made up. But everytime she repeated her mantra to herself she saw Kara’s face, drawn with worry as she held Lena close only the night before after she had a nightmare, much like Alura had so many years ago. With that thought, she swam out to where she could no longer stand and without a second thought, submerged herself beneath the waves. The salty water burned her lungs as her body tried to gasp for air, sinking farther and farther away from the surface and the sparkling buildings of Kryptonia, farther away from her family and farther away from Kara. She hoped Kara would understand why she had to do it, but she probably wouldn’t and with her last thoughts being of bright blue eyes and glowing blonde hair, she fell into darkness and the waiting arms of death...which actually felt quite familiar. 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> This was definitely not the direction I planned to take this chapter in...it got dark, quick. I hope it was still alright. Our two heroines will be in for quite a ride after this :)


	6. Found

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> TW: violence (at the end) and mentions of suicide  
> -  
> -  
> -  
> Kara’s POV

Kara had been in the kitchen conversing with the staff and maybe stealing a few bites of food off of platters when Lena all but flew past the doorway, leaving Kara to scurry after her. Using a small amount of superspeed Kara caught up to the distraught brunette and gently tugged at her arm.

Lena wheeled around making Kara jump slightly and she was able to fully take in Lena’s appearance. She was beautiful-as always-but there was an air of unkempt about her that Kara had never seen before. From what she had heard of Lena before, was that she was this dark and mysterious princess that lingered in the shadows of her family. Everyone knew that Luthernia had a hoard of secrets so people assumed she was the darkest of them all; it was very unusual for a member of the royal family to be hidden away as Lena was and there was speculation about Lena within all the kingdoms connected to Luthernia and beyond. 

Kara was apprehensive when she discovered she was to meet this princess only to discover she was nothing like the tales had described her at all. She was kind and funny, she was beautiful and yes, she did have that air of mystery about her, but that was what made her exciting to Kara. Kara had quickly become enamored with the young princess and their lives had become intertwined within moments of their meeting. 

So, taking Lena in now, the wild look in her eyes that plead for Kara to just let her go and the deflated appearance of her entire body worried Kara. Against her better judgment, she watched as Lena slipped away from her sight and turned in the other direction. 

_______

Kara was sitting in her meeting with Nia about the night watch from the night before and was having a hard time staying focused.

“Kara. Kara.”

“Hm?” Kara hummed, sitting up a little straighter as she remembered where she was. 

“Are you okay? You seem a little distracted.” 

“Sorry,” Kara mumbled.

“It’s fine,” Nia said shuffling together her documents and closing her report books, “I just want to know what has you so bothered.” 

Kara stared at her for a moment, seemingly trying to determine whether or not she should tell Nia about Lena. The last time they encountered one another was nothing short of awkward, but Kara  _ needed  _ to tell someone, so she began to tell Nia everything. 

After Kara was finished, Nia turned to her with wide eyes, “Kara, you need to go to her.”

“What? But she-”

“No, go now,” Nia ordered. “I had a dream last night Kara.”

“Wh-What,” Kara stammered.

“Just go! I’ll explain later!” 

Kara gave the brunette one last confused look and she raced out of the room. It had only been about a half-hour since Lena had left, but Nia seemed pretty adamant about getting to Lena quickly. Kara raced down to the stables and saw that the horse Lena had ridden the night before was missing and started flying in the direction they went in last night.

Kara flew past the spot where they stopped to look at the stars and all the way down to the coast finding the black stallion grazing in the nearby grass, but Lena was nowhere to be found. Kara started to panic, flying up and down the deserted beach, then she looked out to the water and her heart sank. 

“Lena!” She screamed, her voice getting caught in the wind, “Lena, please!”

The princess flew above the waves and used her X-ray vision to search for dark hair and porcelain skin, hoping against all hopes that it was all just a misunderstanding and Lena had just run away or was still safely inside the castle, but she knew in her heart that neither of those things were true. 

_ I shouldn’t have let her go. Why did I let her go?  _ Kara thought as tears started streaming down her face.

Then she saw it, dark hair floating beneath the surface of the water and she plunged in, feeling the waves push against her and wrapping her arms around the cold body. Coming up out of the water, she flew as fast as she could back to the castle, praying to any god out there that Lena was still alive, that she would make it through this, she couldn’t live without her, she didn’t want to live without her. 

Within moments Kara was bursting through the front doors, “Help! Help me! Somebody get Eliza Danvers!” Before she knew it, there were people swarming around her and Lena, hurriedly guiding her up to Eliza’s quarters. Kara seemed to be moving on autopilot, her mind swarming with what-ifs, and eventually, she felt warm arms guide her to a large bed and she only gripped Lena tighter.

“Inah, you have to set her down, so Eliza can take care of her,” Alura murmured from beside her.

“Mom?”

“I’m right here, inah, she’ll be alright love.”

Kara nodded and set her down on the bed and immediately felt her mother’s arms wrap around her as she cried. 

Behind her, Eliza was working furiously as she ordered servants to fetch her supplies that she needed and Kara only looked when Eliza had moved her to the floor and was administering chest compressions. 

“Kara, dear, don’t look,” Alura said softly, but Kara couldn’t look away.

It seemed like forever until Lena coughed violently and water came spewing out of her mouth and Kara let out a breath she didn’t know she’d been holding, another round of tears that she didn’t know she had left, racing down her cheeks. Two servants came and moved Lena back to the bed and placed blankets warmed by the fire on top of her to keep her warm, after removing her wet garments and putting her in warm nightclothes. 

Once Eliza was finished checking Lena over, Kara pulled up a chair near the edge of the bed and brought Lena’s cold hand into her own, listening in to the soft beating of her heart.

Eventually, she fell asleep and woke to the feeling of someone watching her. Slowly sitting up, she found sleepy green eyes staring back at her.

“Lena,” She whispered breathlessly. 

Lena gave her a small, tired smile and reached up with a shaky hand to touch Kara’s face, which Kara gripped onto like it was a lifeline. The arm went limp a second later and Kara started to panic for a moment before she realized Lena had just fallen back asleep and she gently put her arm back on the bed and reached up to brush some dark hair out of her face. She looked so peaceful and Kara knew they would have a lot of talking to do when she woke up, but for now, Kara was just content to watch her sleep and be grateful that her raven-haired princess was still alive and her heart was still beating. 

_____

Lex walked through a ramshackle building and grimaced, having never stepped foot in a place so revolting, the stench of orphaned children permeating the air. He had always overlooked this building, not having any reason to pay much attention to it, it was basically crumbling around him as he walked. Luckily for him, Lena’s former lady’s maid had let it slip that she had seen Lena sneak away one evening right to this very building and since then had brought Eve along on her little excursions who then reported these outings back to Lex. 

Lena was smart, but not smarter than him and he continued to let her go, knowing he could use it against her when the time was right and that time had come even sooner than he expected. 

Making his way even further into the dank building, he made a mental note to have it demolished the very next day, wrinkling his nose and staring down at the children huddled in corners for warmth. When he finally made his way to the back of the building he saw a small child trembling in the corner who couldn’t have been over the age of six. Lex looked over his shoulder at Eve and she nodded,

“That’s the one.”

Lex smiled menacingly and motioned for one of the guards behind him to pick the child up, but the girl pushed him away with more strength than a six-year-old should have.

“I thought I recognized you,” Lex sneered, pulling a pair of metal cuffs out of his robes. “Good thing I always carry these with me.”

The child had huddled back in the corner and Lex walked over, placing the glowing green metal around small wrists and the girl yelped in pain and whimpered as she tried to claw the cuffs off.

“I should have killed you when I had the chance,” He told her, “but now, you serve a purpose, so you get to keep your sorry life, for now. Kryptonian.” 

Lex walked away without another word and heard the whimpering of the child as she was picked up by the guard she had pushed away. When the group had made it out of the building Lex motioned for another guard.

“Set it on fire,” He ordered and watched as the guard nodded and walked away. “Miss Tessmacher, it’s time.”

The blonde who had silently stood by him the entire time gave a small bow and hopped onto the horse that had been readied for her and rode off into the town just as the building burst into flames and screams could be heard from within. 

“See you soon, sis,” Lex smiled as he entered his carriage and rode back towards the castle.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Okay I know that got crazy at the end, but it does help further the plot, I’m sorry!


	7. Keep Breathing

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> TW: Mentions of Suicide

Lena had been in and out of consciousness for a few days when she finally opened her eyes to piercing sunlight and groaned. She looked over and saw blonde hair spilled across the edge of the bed and soft snores coming from underneath it. She smiled slightly, reaching out to try and smooth blonde hair away from Kara’s face and scowled at the leaden feeling of her arm.

And then it hit her.

_ Oh. _

Lena’s heart rate started to speed up as she remembered what had happened. Her chest felt tight and her breaths were short and shallow.  _ Dammit.  _

Kara stirred, sitting up and sleepily rubbing at her eyes before realizing Lena was awake. 

“Lena?” Kara’s sleepy look soon turned to panic as she took in Lena’s state. “Hey, hey it’s okay, I’ve got you.” Kara quickly walked around to the other side of the bed and climbed in, pulling Lena close to her.

Lena fought against her, but Kara held her close and she finally gave up, sinking into Kara’s hold and following her pattern of breathing before her own evened out. 

“Kara…” Lena rasped, her voice sore from days of disuse and the saltwater that had burned its way down.

“Shh, it’s okay,” Kara murmured, stroking her hair, “I’ve got you.” She sounded tired, like the weight of the world was on her shoulders, and Lena felt guilty. She knew it was all because of her and her inability to do anything right. 

_ I couldn’t even end my own life without messing things up.  _

The two stayed like that for a while before Kara shifted and looked down at her, “Oh, you’re still awake.”

“Yea,” was all Lena said, fidgeting with the edge of one of the blankets and refusing to meet Kara’s eyes. 

“Lena,” Kara said softly, “look at me.” 

Lena shook her head and Kara sighed before taking her chin and gently lifting it. Lena quickly averted her gaze and looked at the wall, trying to hold it together. Lena had never been one to cry in front of people, in the Luthor household, it showed weakness and if you had a weakness, it could be exploited. She barely even cried on her own, knowing she was never truly alone. But with Kara, she never felt judged or shamed, except now, she didn’t think Kara would ever understand and so she shuddered under the piercing gaze of blue eyes which she refused to meet. 

“Lena, please,” Kara sighed, “Just look at me.” 

The way Kara said it made Lena’s heart shatter. It was so full of sadness and longing that Lena slowly moved her eyes to meet Kara’s and she took in a sharp intake of breath as she examined dark circles and a pain that Lena had never seen in Kara before, knowing that she had caused Kara that pain made Lena burst into tears and Kara quickly brought Lena back down into her embrace as she sobbed into the blonde’s chest. 

“I’m sorry, I’m so s-sorry,” Lena cried over and over while Kara whispered quiet reassurances, rubbing her back soothingly. 

When Lena’s sobs had died down, the two princesses just sat in silence, the weight of the situation almost suffocating. 

It had been almost an hour since Lena had woken when the door creaked open and Eliza stepped in. “Lena dear, you’re awake,” Eliza said cheerily as if Lena hadn’t just tried to take her own life. When she made it the side of the bed, Eliza gave her a soft smile, “How are you feeling?” 

Lena shrugged, feeling tired from her emotional outburst but not wanted to face the darkness quite yet. If she were being honest with herself, she was afraid that Kara wouldn’t be here when she woke since the blonde knew she was okay, well, relatively speaking. 

“You gave us quite a scare there,” Eliza said softly. 

Lena sighed as she grimaced, realizing Kara was simply staring at the wall across from them.

“Sorry,” she mumbled, feeling the guilt weigh down on her even more heavily with each passing moment. 

Eliza brushed some hair out of her face and cupped her chin, giving her a gentle but firm stare, “We all care about you here, Lena, we don’t want anything happening to you.”

Lena swallowed the lump in her throat and nodded, letting Eliza examine her and feed her soup and tea. Every swallow hurt and her limbs felt like they had weights attached to them, but she did as she was told and was ordered to rest as the older blonde exited the room. 

Lena looked over to Kara and found her still staring at the same wall, a lost look in her eyes, “Kara?” Lena said hesitantly.

“Hm?” Kara hummed. 

“I know you’re mad.”

“Mad, mad!” Kara said as she turned to look at Lena, a slightly crazed look in her eyes.   
  


Lena flinched.

“Of course I’m mad! I’m mad at myself for not going after you, I’m mad at you for thinking your life isn’t worth anything, and I’m beyond pissed at your fucking family for making you feel like you had to do this. I just- I don’t understand. I thought you were happy here. Why, Lena, just- why?” 

Lena was stunned. She had never seen Kara this upset and knowing it was her fault made it worse, but what could she say? How could she tell her how truly messed up she was, that she knew Alura from before, wouldn’t that just make things worse?

“I-I-” Lena stammered and then the doors burst open. 

“Mom?” Kara said, sitting up slightly. 

“Lena,” Alura breathed out, “You’re awake.” 

Alura was about the last person she wanted to see right now, but she gave her a small smile nonetheless, if only for appearance’s sake. 

“What’s wrong?” Kara said urgently, not missing the way Alura burst into the room.

“A messenger from Luthernia is here with a message for Princess Lena, an Eve Tessmacher.” 

“Eve?” Lena questioned, lifting her head slightly, “She was my former lady’s maid, it must be urgent.” Lena moved to get up, but Kara stilled her. 

“Princess, you need to rest, my mother can take care of this,” Kara said softly.

“The princess is right, your highness, I have it under control,” Alura claimed, leaving no room for argument. 

Lena chewed on her bottom lip, debating over what she should do. The exhaustion eventually won out and she nodded, “Okay, just tell me what she says, immediately, please.” 

Alura nodded silently and exited the room.

“I’m sure it’s fine,” Kara murmured, wrapping her arms around Lena once more, letting her get comfortable. 

Lena hummed noncommittally and continued chewing on her bottom lip, worry overtaking her mind. Although she didn’t get a chance to linger on it much as Kara started singing softly and her eyes drooped closed almost on their own accord.

______

A few hours later, Lena woke to gentle hands shaking her awake, and she slowly opened her eyes, letting the golden hues of the evening sun envelope her pupils. 

“Sorry,” Kara murmured apologetically.

“Mm, what’s wrong,” Lena mumbled, still slightly out of it.

“The woman who came to the castle, she’ll only speak to you.” Kara helped Lena sit up against the pillows leaned against the headboard and worriedly looked over her. 

“It’s okay, Kar, I can handle it.”

“Can you?” Kara blurted out, immediately looking regretful.

Lena stared at her for a moment before biting back her reply, “Yes.” 

Kara sighed and then got out of the bed, relaying the message to the guard stationed outside, before returning to Lena’s side.

“You don’t have to stay here with me,” Lena said sharply.

Kara stood at the edge of the bed, clenching and unclenching her jaw, “Actually, I do.”

“Why? Are you afraid I’m going to hop out of the window? Hang myself with the bedsheets?” Lena chuckled darkly, “Why not just leave me with a maid or guard and let it go?”

“I can’t!” Kara yelled, giving Lena a desperate look, “How could you even ask me that?”

Lena opened her mouth to reply when a knock sounded on the door and Lena sighed, steeling herself for what was likely to be an unpleasant conversation.

“Lady Tessmacher, your highness,” The guard announced as a blonde-haired woman walked through the doors.

  
  


“Eve,” Lena said, “it’s good to see you.”

“You as well, your highness.” Eve bowed deep before standing back up, staring at Lena with a grim look on her face, “I’m afraid I come bearing bad news.” 

“What did my dear brother do this time?” Lena replied flippantly.

“He knew… your highness,” Eve said slowly.

“Knew what?” Kara asked, surprising both women.

“About the orphanage.” 

Lena’s eyes widened as they filled with sheer terror, “What did he do?” She ground out.

Eve’s eyes flitted from side-to-side as she looked at the floor, taking a deep breath, “He set it on fire.” 

Lena’s throat caught on a sob before she fixed her eyes on Eve once more, “What about… her.” She said breathlessly.

“He has her.”

“I’ve got to go,” Lena said urgently, pulling back the covers and groaning as she tried to get out of bed.

“Whoa, whoa, whoa you’re not going anywhere,” Kara said, racing to Lena’s side and gently guiding her back down. Kara looked to Eve who had a strange look on her face, “Lady Tessmacher, you may take your leave.”

The blonde nodded and left the room leaving Lena and Kara alone.

Lena couldn’t breathe, couldn’t seem to get her mind to function as it tried to process what was going on. She could hear Kara’s worried voice, muffled as the world started to contort around her,  _ no, not her, not her. _

“Lena, Lena, what’s going on?”

There were so many things going on at once that Lena didn’t know which to grasp first, but she knew that somehow she had to get to her. Lena finally fixed her gaze on Kara and deflated, knowing there was nothing she could do now and it was all her fault. 

“I can’t save her,” Lena whispered.

“I don’t understand,” Kara said, cupping Lena’s cheek with her hand.

Lena sighed and braced herself, she had a lot to say that she had never told anyone before and she supposed she should probably start from the beginning. 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Thank you for reading and your lovely comments they always brighten up my day!


	8. Lara

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Lena owes Kara an explanation...

_ 6 years ago _

_ Lena was getting ready for bed one night when she heard a knock at the door. _

_ “Come in,” She called, setting her brush down. _

_ “Good evening, sister,” Lex drawled. _

_ Lena tensed and slowly turned around, a tight smile on her face. _

_ “Good evening, brother,” Lena replied politely. Her stomach turned at the thought of why Lex might be in her room so late at night, for the times he had before had never meant anything good. _

_ “I need you to come with me,” He ordered, making no room for argument. _

_ Lena nodded and silently followed him out of the room, slipping flats on as she passed by the door, and followed her brother down the dark hallways of the castle, all the way down to the dungeons, a place she knew all too well.  _

_ Lex led them deep into the darkness, torches along the wall being the only thing lighting their way, making it to the far end, where Lena knew her brother kept his most prized prisoners. _

_ “Here,” Lex said, pointing towards one of the cells. _

_ Peering into the dark cell, Lena had to bite back a gasp. She had seen this so many times, prisoners tortured by her brother's hand, but she didn’t think she’d ever get used to it. There was a man and a woman huddled in the corner of the small space wrapped around each other to ward off the cold. They were covered in cuts and bruises and looked like they hadn’t eaten in days.  _

_ When their eyes landed on Lena, they stood, a defiant look on their faces that most Kryptonians were known for, in Lena’s experience anyway.  _

_ “I thought you would like to see my new pets,” Lex sneered, eyeing the pair in the cell. _

_ Lena just continued to stare at the Kryptonians, wanting nothing more than to open the cell and let them run free, but she knew she couldn’t, they would all end up dead, or worse. So, she just continued to study them. Her eyes ventured a little lower as she was looking at the woman and she took a slight step back. _

_ She was pregnant. _

_ “Lena? Everything alright?” Lex grumbled, gripping her arm tightly. _

_ She nodded slightly, feeling sick.  _

_ The two Kryptonians hadn’t said a word the whole time, just stared at the Luthor siblings as if they were prepared for an attack, but nothing happened. Lex just stood there smirking and Lena in shock as she tried to determine how she was going to help them escape.  _

_ After a few tense moments passed, Lex tugged on the arm he was still gripping and spurred Lena back down the hall.  _

_ “You, my dear sister, will be the warrior that brings them to their knees.” _

_ “Wha- Lex, you know I don’t kill,” Lena stammered, her brain working overtime to try to find a solution to her brother’s all-consuming madness.  _

_ “I’ve had you trained as a warrior for a reason, Lena, and it’s not just for show. You will fight for your country, you will do as I command you, and those abominations will die at your hand in front of our people. Have I made myself clear?” The dimly lit hallway accentuated Lex’s sharp features, the shadows making him seem taller than he actually was and Lena knew there was no way around this and so, she swallowed hard and nodded in defeat. _

_ “Yes, your majesty,” She murmured softly. _

_ Lex grinned slightly, finally letting go of Lena’s arm and Lena had to fight the urge to cradle it to herself as it throbbed. _

_ “Good, I knew you’d come to your senses.” It was when Lex turned to leave that she got an idea.  _

_ “Brother, wait!” She called after him, hoping this wasn’t a grave mistake. _

_ “Yes,” Lex replied impatiently.  _

_ “I know you want them gone as soon as possible, believe me, I do too, but that woman, she’s pregnant,” Lena said, feigning her best evil smirk. _

_ “Yes, and?” Lex tapped his foot on the stone floor impatiently, waiting for Lena to continue.  _

_ “Think about this logically, if we allow the woman to have her child, we would have a malleable Kryptonian in our mix. This could change everything.”  _

_ Lex’s annoyed features turned into something akin to interest and pride, and Lena internally celebrated at the fact that she had more time to at least save the mother and her child, knowing Lex would want the man gone as soon as possible.  _

_ “Hm,” Lex hummed, “Maybe I was wrong about you, Lena, maybe you are a Luthor after all.” _

_ Lena chuckled slightly, “You never should have doubted me, brother, I have always been dedicated to Luthernia and will do everything in my power to destroy anything that stands against it.”  _

_ “Good. I’ll see you in the ring tomorrow, the male Kryptonian still must die, I have no need of him.”  _

_ Lena nodded, suppressing a shudder, as Lex walked past her, leaving her alone in the hallway. Once he was gone, Lena headed back towards the cell and peered between the bars at the now sleeping couple and sighed, knowing she was going to ruin their lives tomorrow. _

_ ____ _

_ The next day found Lena standing in a sandy pit which was located in the middle of the city. Hundreds of Luthernians had come from all over to see their princess take down an all-powerful Kryptonian. Lena was handed a glowing green sword and she swallowed hard, trying to keep her meager breakfast down. She had never killed anyone before, let alone someone completely innocent of any crimes and she had to stop her body from shaking violently as she thought over what she was about to do. There was no way around it if she wanted to save the man’s wife and child. _

_ The Kryptonian man was dragged out and thrown into the sand while the ground surrounding them jeered and screamed profanities.  _

_ Lena stared at the hunched-over figure, struggling to his knees and meeting her gaze. His bright blue eyes felt like they were piercing into her soul and she knew she would see those eyes in her dreams for as long as she lived. _

_ Lex stood and the whole crowd went eerily silent. _

_ “Citizens of Luthernia, this creature is a danger to the land and it is up to us to eradicate them. This one is a member of the royal family,” Lena watched as Lex’s face grew into a menacing smile. “We are one step closer to the destruction of the El’s.”  _

_ Lex stopped speaking and the crowd erupted into cheers. After a few moments, Lex lifted his arms and the crowd silenced once more. _

_ “I have bestowed this great honor upon my dear sister, Princess Lena, who I know will make her country proud. Begin!”  _

_ Cheers erupted from the stands once more and Lex slowly sat back down, a smirk gracing his features as he looked Lena dead in the eyes.  _

_ When Lena turned her attention back to her opponent, he was unshackled and held a dull sword in his palm. The young princess felt as though her heart was going to pound through her chest as the man just stood solemnly with the weapon at his side. Lena slowly started walking towards him, feeling her brother’s eyes on her and focused on keeping her face void of any emotion. When she was stood right in front of the Kryptonian nearly eye to eye she raised her sword and watched as his veins turned green. _

_ “Aren’t you going to fight back?” She yelled so the crowd could hear from the stands.  _

_ The Kryptonian just stood there, staring ahead, not moving a muscle. _

_ Lena sidestepped behind him and held the glowing sword to the man’s throat and heard the crowd roar. _

_ “Why are you not fighting back?” She murmured into his ear. _

_ “I shall go to my death with honor,” the man answered.  _

_ Lena sighed as she watched a trail of blood drip down the man’s throat, “at least tell me your name, so your child can remember you.”  _

_ The man stiffened in her arms, “aren’t my unborn child and wife to follow me in death?”  _

_ “I’m doing everything I can to protect them, so please, just tell me your name,” Lena pleaded, knowing she was running out of time. _

_ “Kal-El, my name is Kal-El. Please, protect my family princess, I’m begging you.” _

_ Lena’s heart clenched at the desperate plea and she softly whispered back, “I’m going to do everything I can to make sure they survive.” She paused, feeling her brother’s gaze once more, “I’m sorry.” Lena kicked the man to his knees and walked back around to face him, taking a deep breath and plunging the sword through Kal-El’s heart and took it back out again, the body crumpling to the floor. The crowd burst into raucous cheers and Lena lifted the sword, covered in the Kryptonian’s blood and smiled, turning away from the lifeless body and toward the people. She felt like she was going to be sick and she knew that she would never be the same again.  _

_ ——— _

_ 5 months later _

_ Lena was in the study reading when she heard a knock on the door.  _

_ “Enter,” she said, wondering who could require her audience this late in the evening. _

_ A guard peaked his head through and Lena stood up immediately.  _

_ “It’s happening,” the guard told her, opening the door as Lena raced past him. _

_ The princess made her way down to the dungeons as she had taken to doing whenever she could and all the way down to the Kryptonian woman, Lois’s, cell. _

_ Lena ordered the guards to open the cell and stared them down when they tried to protest.  _

_ “She’s in labor! She’s not going to try anything you imbeciles.”  _

_ The guards nodded and opened the door for her. She rushed in and kneeled by Lois’s side. _

_ “Lena,” Lois murmured, giving the princess a small smile.  _

_ “I’m right here,” Lena said softly, brushing some sweaty hair out of the woman’s face and holding her hand. “Squeeze as hard as you need to.”  _

_ Lena turned to the guards, “one of you go fetch some water and cloths.”  _

_ “But, your highness-“  _

_ “I said go!”  _

_ The guard pursed his lips and went to go do as he was told.  _

_ It was another few hours before Lois was ready to push and Lena was there every step of the way, coaching the woman through it as best she could.  _

_ “Alright Lois, almost there, I just need you to push.” _

_ Lois nodded and gave one big push, screaming and squeezing Lena’s hand as hard as she could, which Lena will admit was pretty hard even with her lack of powers, and a sharp cry pierced the air. Lena let go of Lois’s hand to catch the baby with both hands and clean it up with the cloths.  _

_ “It’s a girl!” Lena proclaimed, smiling down at the brand new baby in her arms. Lois gave her a small smile and Lena carefully swaddled the baby. “Do you want to hold her?”  _

_ Lois nodded and Lena helped the woman sit up before handing her the baby. _

_ “Does she have a name?” Lena asked softly.  _

_ “Kal and I never got to decide,” Lois sighed, lightly brushing the baby’s cheek, “but I’ve always loved the name Lara, Lara-El.” _

_ “It’s beautiful, just like her.” Lena murmured, watching as the baby’s nose scrunched up adorably in her sleep. _

_ “You’ll take care of her, right?” Lois whispered, looking up at Lena with tears in her eyes.  _

_ “Lois,” Lena said lowly so no one could hear, “you’re going to care for her, I’m going to get you out of here.”  _

_ “No Lena, you won’t.”  _

_ “Yes, I will.”  _

_ “Lena, I’m dying,” Lois said, a few tears slipping down her cheeks. _

_ “What? How, I-“  _

_ “Kryptonite poisoning. Growing a baby in here has taken its toll, my body had to work overtime to provide for her and now that she’s here-“ Lois sucked in a deep breath, “I can go be with my husband.”  _

_ “No, Lois, she needs you, Lara needs her mother.”  _

_ “Lena, I need you to promise me that you’ll protect her.”  _

_ “Lois-“ _

_ “Lena please,” Lois begged, looking straight into Lena’s eyes.  _

_ “Okay, I promise, of course I’ll protect her. I’ll protect her with my life.”  _

_ Lois nodded and gave her a small smile, looking back down at her sleeping baby, giving her a kiss on the forehead. “I love you, Lara.”  _

_ The two women sat there in silence, the weight of their circumstances heavy on their shoulders. After a few hours, Lois closed her eyes and Lena watched as her breathing slowed and eventually stopped.  _

_ The baby started whimpering when Lena took her out of her mother’s arms and the princess held her tight against her chest, trying not to let the tears that had built up fall, knowing that from now on she would have to be strong for this child.  _

_ When Lena made her way back up to her bedroom, she found Lex waiting for her. _

_ “The woman is dead,” she informed him, “kryptonite poisoning.”  _

_ Lex smiled as he eyed the small bundle in Lena’s arms. “Well that’s one less kill for you then I suppose,” he sighed, reaching out to take the baby from her arms. “Disgusting creature,” he sneered, “but you will be a formidable weapon.” Handing the baby back to Lena he started for the door, “she will be your responsibility until she begins developing her powers, except at night, I know how… deep you sleep.”  _

_ Lena shuddered at the insinuation and glared at her brother before he left her alone with the child. She sighed and cuddled the baby closer to her and wondered how the hell she was supposed to raise a child in this palace. _

_ ___ _

_ Two years went by and Lena became more infatuated with Lara each day. Lena was there for her first word, her first steps, her first tooth, everything. Lara brought a light to Lena’s life that she thought she would never have, but her brother’s promise hung over Lena’s head like a dark cloud she just couldn’t shake and when Lara crushed one of her toys with her bare hands, Lena’s heart shattered.  _

_ Lara was barely two, her dark hair just starting to grow out and with bright blue eyes that were always attentive and full of life, when Lena dressed her in servants clothes and carefully climbed out of the window, scaling the stone wall of the castle with Lara tightly tied to her back with a large sheet. Lena snuck out of the palace walls and walked to the nearest village, a place she knew Lex would never venture. _

_ Coming upon an inconspicuous wooden building, the sign reading ‘Metropolis Orphanage’, she knocked on the door and waited for a kindly old woman to answer. The old woman took in her appearance and her eyes went wide before dipping into a curtsy. _

_ “Your highness.” _

_ “Mistress Patricia?” Lena asked. _

_ “That is I, your highness, is it time?”  _

_ Lena nodded and untied the sleeping toddler from her back and held her in her arms, “Promise me you’ll protect her.” Lena said, remembering her promise to Lois all those nights ago and to Clark in the sandy area. _

_ “With my life, your highness,” the woman curtsied again and Lena kissed the top of Lara’s head, squeezing her just a bit tighter before handing her over to the kind mistress.  _

_ “King Lex will be looking for her.” Lena wrung her hands nervously, aching to reach out and hold Lara. _

_ “I have a place to hide her until things blow over,” Patricia answered.  _

_ “Thank you, Mistress, this will not be forgotten.” _

_ “Of course, your highness, be safe.” _

_ Lena nodded and watched as the woman slipped behind the door and closed it. Lena took in a shuddering breath and ran back to the castle as fast as she could, scaling back up the wall and through the window, leaving it open. She tipped the cradle over and grabbed a rock she had stowed away for this very occasion. Gritting her teeth, Lena gripped the rock and smashed her temple, hard, effectively knocking herself out as she crumpled to the floor, making sure to toss the rock a few feet away with her last few moments of conciousness.  _

_ When Lena woke, she felt a pounding in her temple, worse than any headache she’d ever had before.  _

_ “You're awake,” A voice grumbled from beside her. Lena cringed, knowing that voice all too well. _

_ “Mm, Lara,” Lena murmured. _

_ “She’s gone.” _

_ “What?” Lena shot up and immediately regretted it. Lex forcefully pushed her back down and she grimaced in pain, seeing black spots line her vision.  _

_ “You let someone take her from you,” Lex sneered, “you lost our most valuable weapon.” _

_ Lena’s eyes filled with tears and she sucked in a sharp breath, feeling the loss of the little girl she had raised as her own for two years, knowing she would probably never see her again. “I’m sorry,” Lena whispered.  _

_ Lex gripped her chin and waited for her to open her eyes, their gazes met and Lena swallowed harshly knowing her life was about to get a whole lot more difficult. _

_ _____ _

_ A week after Lena gave Lara up, a messanger pigeon came to her window and Lena stood up, still sore from her training session that morning and lasting concussion from that fateful night.  _

_ She untied the letter and watched the bird fly away. The princess sat down at her desk and began reading, her eyes widening when she realized it was from a member of the Kryptonian council. They were asking for information and aid in their impending war, offering protection if she was ever found out. Lena closed the letter and quickly began writing back, eager to possibly find a way to bring her brother down and make her way back to Lara.  _

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hope you enjoyed! If there is anything specific you would like to see from this story let me know and I’ll try to work it in!

**Author's Note:**

> I’ve started liking the medieval fics lately but I haven’t seen one where Lena is a sword wielding badass, so this is my take on it. I hope you enjoy!


End file.
